1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of light waveguide connectors and more particularly, to one with a hollow-cylindrical extension provided at its cable end and a clamping sleeve which can be pushed over said extension, both the extension and the clamping sleeve being equipped, at least in a partial area of their overlapping surfaces, with grooves oriented mainly transverse to the connectors' longitudinal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coaxial cable connector is known from German PS No. 1 075 699 where a hollow cylindrical cable connector extension whose outside is pointed in taper fashion pushes under an end section of a shielding mesh forming the outer conductor of a coaxial cable. Subsequently, a rigid sleeve having a matching taper on its inside is pushed over the cable end and over the extension covered by the shelding mesh and the cable jacket. On their mutually facing sides, both extension and sleeve are provided with cross grooves having sharp edges whose steeper limiting walls are located on the side of the grooves where the cable connects, whereas the limiting walls of the grooves opposite the steeper walls are flat. By means of a cap nut, internal shoulders of which push against the sleeve, the sleeve is pressed against the extension covered by the cable jacket and the shielding mesh, thereby clamping jacket and shielding mesh between sleeve and extension, the clamping action being further improved by the groove structure of sleeve and extension. The outer conductor or shielding mesh and the cable jacket are thus fixed operationally safe in the connector, and tensile stresses acting upon the cable are reliably absorbed. But a cap nut is additionally required to clamp the sleeve.
In contrast thereto, it is an object of the present invention to design a light waveguide connector for an optical fiber cable of the kind described above for a coaxial cable so that the light waveguide cable is enclosed and terminated with operational reliability without complicating the connector design.